Blossom Blooming In Autumn
by Abode of Mist
Summary: 25 short prompts about the romance between a pure-hearted college student and a famous award-winning novelist. Misaki x Usagi


**A/N:** I like this prompt challenge so I thought I'd do one for Junjō Romantica too. The prompt challenge is a challenge where you write short prompts that are not related to each other. Each prompt is 1-5 sentences. Some prompts are a bit sexual, I dunno if anyone here cares.

Junjō Romantica is not mine.

* * *

 **Cute**

Misaki pretended to hate how Usagi occasionally called him cute, but secretly he enjoyed all the affection he was given. Usagi knew by the twinkle in Misaki's eyes every time he said it.

 **Snow**

Usagi never understood why Misaki was so eager to go outside when it was snowing, but it was because the pure white snow reminded Misaki of the time he and Usagi made snowmen together. He wanted to relive those memories.

 **Tricked**

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki screamed furiously at the top of his lungs when he found out his boyfriend had tricked him into drinking wine only to kidnap him again.

 **Ship**

Misaki mourned over his sunken ship for two days after he finished one of Akikawa Yayoi's BL novels. He refused to talk tell Usagi what made him so upset, but silently resented him.

 _God dammit Usagi-san! Kaoru was supposed to fall in love with Hiroshi!_

 **Hugs**

The sudden hugs were never the problem. It was what came after the hugs that made Misaki struggle when he felt Usagi's arms around him.

 **Signs**

The only explanation for Misaki's many admirers was that he was giving off some weird pheromones.

Or that he had a sign on his back that read _"Fuck me! I'm gay!"_.

 **Asleep**

Whenever Usagi was fast asleep on his desk after staying up all night to finish a new chapter, Misaki would sneak into his office early in the morning to kiss him on the cheek.

 **Hot**

Nothing was hotter than Usagi speaking fluent English on the phone while he was wearing a towel around his hips. Except when the towel fell down.

 **Shirt**

When Usagi was on a trip for work and couldn't bring Misaki along, Misaki spent his lonely nights wearing the dress shirt Usagi left on his bed before he left. It smelled like tobacco, cologne and Usagi.

 **Tears**

Usagi would accompany Misaki when he went to the graveyard to visit his parents' grave, ready to dry his tears.

 **Naked**

"What are you wearing?" Usagi asked seductively into his cell phone. Misaki was too embarrassed to answer, because he was already buck naked on their bed with his hand below his navel when Usagi suddenly called.

 **Apron**

Thanks to Usagi's suggestion to try something "fun" in the kitchen, as defined by Lord Usami Akihiko himself, and Misaki's stupidity to ask what he meant, Misaki didn't want to put on an apron ever again.

 **Smile**

Few things made Misaki happier than seeing an honest smile on his boyfriend's face.

 **Ideas**

Sex wasn't regularly on Misaki's mind, but he got many perverted ideas when he heard Usagi moan in his sleep.

 **Photograph**

It surprised Misaki to see an old photograph showing that not only Usagi, but his demon professor used to be adorable as a kid too. But asking Hiroki about it was likely to get him killed.

 **Sexy**

Misaki never understood how someone could be cute and sexy until Usagi made him feel like the sexiest man in the world, all while calling him adorable.

 **Love**

"I love you," Usagi whispered against his lips and Misaki, writhing and blushing from head to toe, could hear his voice loud and clear inside the dark room.

 **Train**

Misaki rolled his eyes and muttered something about a big child when Usagi returned home with another set of rail tracks for his miniature railway.

 **Ring**

All it took was one occasion, where Misaki was looking at pictures of engagement rings in a magazine he spotted at the bookstore when he tagged along with his boyfriend, to convince Usagi that he had to buy Misaki the most beautiful ring out there.

 **Home**

Nothing felt more like home to Usagi than having Misaki in his arms or eating one of his home cooked meals.

 **Table**

"Not here!" Misaki yelled and gave Usagi a shove when the pervert tried to get down and dirty on the kitchen table. He was no match for Usagi's eagerness.

 **Roses**

Misaki always bought Baby Romantica roses as a celebratory gift for Usagi because he liked those, but he did not know that Usagi liked them because **he** was the one buying them.

 **Kisses**

Even when it was freezing Usagi's kisses set Misaki's body aflame.

 **Jealous**

The squealing fans with their hungry eyes preying on **his** boyfriend made Misaki jealous, but he was proud to know that the handsome man on the stage belonged to him and no one else.

 **Inspire**

Misaki was never going to help Usagi "get inspired" again. Ever.


End file.
